User blog:Kassyndra/Lolita, the Hell Descendant
Lolita, the Hell Descendant is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities damage to enemy below 40% health. This bonus is tripled against minions and monsters. }} 175 * 2500 * 0.1 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} 0.15 * 0.25 Percentage of magic damage Lolita dealt to an enemy inside the circle will also damage others. Champion takes larger damage. * 400 |leveling= second(s) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} 800 (600 for champion search) |description2='Toggle:' Mortem Fulmen can be cast with its cooldown reduce to 25% current one. Eachtime she casts it, Lolita will gains a charge of Depleted, up to 5 charges. Each charge of Depleted increases Mortem Fulman damage and its cost for 10%. * For example, if Lolita has 30% CDR ,which means Mortem Fulmen has 4.2 seconds cooldown, and toggle this ability on, Mortem Fulman will have its cooldown equals to 25% of 4.2 seconds (1.05 second). When toggle off, by intention or by toggle it on longer than 5 seconds, this spell will goes on cooldown. Its cooldown equal to 1 (+ Number of Depleted charge x 1.5). Cannot be reduced by cooldown reduction. |leveling= |leveling2= }} |range= 800 |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} Lore The mysterious young sorceress that came from the faraway abandoned village. Lolita channels true power of death to kills those upon her. Everywhere she went, she left the remnant of death there. Her intention to participate in the Field of Justice is vicious. The young girl craves for killing and feeding on victims' souls. Her eyes gleamed the blackest of black. Her wand swings swiftly, cut the string of life with one move. The Shadow Isles held the dark secret of afterlife. The way it twisted life and death, undone the mortality, changed the beat of heart made Shadow Isles ideal for those want to figure and win their own end of life. An old sorceress was also one of those people. She was facing the last day of her life. To fight her own demise, the sorceress hired a boat to travel to Shadow Isles. There, she could feel the scent of dying spirit everywhere. The sorceress made her way to the old altar in the middle of the isles. The rumor she heard told her that this altar was, in fact, the place she can communicated with hell itself. The sorceress began her ritual to channel the messenger of hell, the reaper, to the surface. To her surprise, no matter how long she chanted, there was no sign that the messenger going to come. Instead, she felt as if her life force was drained away. The ritual drained her life, soon followed by her age, then followed by her time. After hours for ritual, there was no longer the old sorceress. In place of her was a young girl with empty black eyes. Her conscious and knowledge still in her, but her life and age was taken away. The girl felt strong power of the nether world within her heart. She no longer can age. It was like she was trapped in the body of adolescent with the mind of wise old sorceress. The sorceress, no longer young, was appreciated by this 'gift'. However, soon after she traveled back to her home, she found that she need to consume the life to maintain her youth. The gift was actually a curse, she will die as soon as she stop devours lives of others. The sorceress started to sacrifice the small animals, then the large ones. With every life she fed to her youth, it became hungrier and hungrier. She began to abduct nearby household, child or adult alike, to feed on their souls. Her village soon became abandoned. The sorceress had already sacrifice her own sanity for her youthfulness. She the traveled to the League, under the name of Lolita, to feast upon the champions and maintain her beauty. Quotes ;Upon Selection * "I want my cake and I want to eat it too." ;Attacking * "Admires me" * "I'm a crazy baby. Come and save me." * "Because I knows you're wasted." * "It's you. It's you. It's all for you." * "Light of my life, fire of my loins." * "Give me them gold coins." * "By the call of my tar black souls." * "Says it feels like heaven to you." * "Chasing you all over town." * "I trust in the decision of our fates." * "I need you. I breathe you." * "I'm afraid to say, that I'd die without you." * "I love you forever not maybe." * "You are my one true love." * "You never looked so beautiful as you do now." * "Keep you forever, tell me I own you." * "Sorry about it." ;Moving * "Whistle all you want, I'm not going to stay." * "I like you quite a lot, everything you got." * "D-E-A-D Let them all see." * "I know what the boys want, I'm not gonna play." * "No more skipping rope, skipping heart beats with the boys." * "Can't believe I got you and so." * "Just you and me feeling the heat." * "I want to have fun and torture them with you." * "I know that I'm a mess." * "Because I know that it is L-O-V-E." * "You make me happy, you make me happy." * "I don't care what they say about me." * "Would you be mine? Would you be my honey?" * "I could be yours. I could be yours baby." * "Look at what I sought." * "It's you that I adore." ;Joke * "Someone is older outside. Someone is older inside." * "Unlike my age, my desire for you is never lessened." * "Tell me how important am I to you, my dearest dear." ;Taunt * "Be mine. Be mine. Be mine forever." * "We will be together. We will be together, forever." * "I will take you with me. We will sing under T-R-E-E." ;Taunting * "We could share what belongs to nether realms." * "The sweet scent of souls! Passed them on my lungs." ;Taunting * "Retain your forever youthfulness, spider queen." * "You could have my fervor, you could have my gift." ;Dance Login Music Off to the Races (Instrumental) Balance History to . ** Cooldown increase from 4 to 6 seconds. * Infernal Helix ** Damage reduce from to . ** AP ratio reduce from 50% to 40%. ** Mana cost reduce from to at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduce from 11 to 8 seconds. * Sanguinis Imbre ** Depleted damage increment increase from per charge to (From to at maximum charge.) * Possession ** Secondary spells damage percentage increase from to . }} Skins/Trivia * Lolita has a load of references to 's songs. ** Her movement quotes are lyrics from Off to the Races (some are modified) ** Her selection and attack quotes are lyrics from Lolita (some are modified) *** Her songs are heavily inspired by the novel written by . * Lolita is the Spanish diminutive form of the feminine given name , which in turn is a short form of , meaning 'sorrows' / 'pains'. Category:Custom champions